dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sash lilac vs classic sonic
Classic sonic vs sash lilac is a dbx from Mariliacalil11 That's a sequel from the dbx Carol vs tails Into:No rules Just bloodshed Fight:Classic sonic post sonic generations were returning to his timeline from classic sonic But then sonic fall in a similar timeline and see with a purple foe with red hair Sash lilac From freedom planet cue:Reach feom the stars sonic colors then lilac was thinking sonic s friend is who killed her friend carol lilac then enraged prepare to fight fight:sonic started running at max speed at sonic cd lilac starts with comet dash both chocked but no one wins sonic then uses his spin dash at lilac whitch kick sonic and start using a combo and finalizing it with a dragon cyclone making sonic knocked in the ground sonic then uses a fire shield power up whitch dashed lilac many times and then used a full spin dash making lilac damaged lilac then uses his comet dash again in sonic sonic counter attack with a spin fire dash making both fall into the ground and sonic shield vanish sonic then tired of joking see a white rabbit running into the place sonic then runs trought him to attack lilac but acidentally crashed with him whitch in reallity its a girl oh im sorry are you okay sonic says lilac:NOBODY HURTS MILLA lilac says making a few attacks at sonic and finishing it with a dragon cyclone at sonic making him fall and shock a electro shield running into lilac and making a electro dash at lilac whitch was eletroculted and knocked into the ground sonic then uses a air spin dash kicking lilac into the face making him damaged lilac uses a dragon boost at sonic and a comet dash post hitting him with a dragon Cyclone combo vaporizing the shield of sonic sonic then runs many times at lilac and then uses a spike wisp whitch cut her face making a big scratch sonic then uses a big aqua shield and homing attack one time lila then lilac tired uses his trick up in his sleeve a giant robot dragon whitch fires many shots as sonic whitch get hitted and even lose much rings sonic then enraged used the seven chaos emeralds into him turning super sonic Cue:life is a highway rascal flatts/live and learn sonic adventure 2 then spindashes into the dragon whitch fires a giantic laser attack whitch sonic ignored the damage Lilac: how did he get that strong sonic:Im the fastest thing alive much faster than you sonic then hits the dragon and then hits him many times exploding him lilac then runs trough the place escaping with a dragon boost sonic then caught her spindashes and then hits her many times finalizating with a spin boost from sonic generations a high speed attack then causing a giant explosion making lilac completly dead K.O final alternative wiouth super sonic Cue:freedom planet theme lilac fired many shots at sonic whitch he recived at all making the floor with a giant hole sonic then jumps in a spring to fall up at sky then hitting lilac and his dragon whitch fall up shooting a giant laser sonic tries to protect with a flame shield but obliterate the shield lilac then jump offs the dragon hitting sonic with a comet dash and dragon Cyclone and a spin dash at sonic s chest killing him K.O the winner of this battle is SUPER SONIC Category:MariliaCalil11 Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights